


Cover for The Montague Street Doctor by The_Circus

by Ulffy



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BAMF John, Cover Art, Fanart, John Watson is a Saint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:19:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulffy/pseuds/Ulffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I tried to make a passable cover for the story because it is amazingly written. I did not know it was possible to write like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for The Montague Street Doctor by The_Circus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Circus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Circus/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Montague Street Doctor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/451919) by [The_Circus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Circus/pseuds/The_Circus). 



**Author's Note:**

> The cover is shock-blanket-orange for at points while reading the story you might need one. Also the fandom has got it stuck in my head. The thing behind Johns silhouette is the 'star of life'. I personally did not know this. You learn something new every day. It has some cool symbolism about it, and I thought it fit John. If you are mystified by the white blob, then that is Sherlock.
> 
> And that really is it. 
> 
> GO. READ. THE. AMAZING. STORY.


End file.
